Red
by Tears For Itachi
Summary: Red had always Sakura's favorite color. KushinaXSakura. Yuri. Pure smut.


Red had always been Sakura's favorite color.

Red was passion, lust, and warmth. Red was the color of fire, the symbol of her village and also of her clan. Most importantly though, red was the color of Uzumaki Kushina's hair.

It shone in vibrant and varied tones as she walked in the sunlight, each strand entrancing in its intricacy. When Kushina fought it whipped and whirled, mocking Sakura's desire. Kushina did not fear an enemy shinobi taking hold of her mane, for she was strong enough to ensure that it was not possible. Sakura lusted after those red strands, wanting nothing more than to grab them and see that Kushina had allowed her to do what her enemies could not.

Sakura supposed she was lucky that Naruto was a bit of an idiot. Only he would be able to mistake her hooded green gaze for hero-worship. Yes, she had convinced her gullible teammate that his mother was her inspiration as a kunoichi, thus giving herself a wonderful excuse to ogle the redhead, even in his presence. Hell, Naruto took advantage of her 'hero-worship' and invited Sakura over even more often, hoping that she'd fall for him if she spent enough time in his home. Alas, it was not meant to be, if only because Sakura had been lusting after Naruto's mom even since before she could remember. Now Sakura was eighteen, finally old enough to act on her desire, and she would not be wasting any time.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's lovely to see you Sakura-chan! I'm sorry, Naruto's out on a mission right now" Kushina said as she opened the door to see Sakura, a large bag slung over her petite shoulder.<p>

"Oh no, I was hoping that I could sleep over. They're renovating my apartment and I've been kicked out for a few days" Sakura murmured, lying through her teeth, "I suppose I'll go see if there's a hotel somewhere nearby that's cheap."

Kushina's motherly instincts reached out to her son's teammate and she grinned winningly, white teeth sparkling between plump lips.

"You can stay with me! We can have a girl's night in, watch chick flics and do each others hair and gossip until the sun is up."

Sakura's fought hard not to grin like a cheshire cat, settling instead for a grateful smile. She chucked off her shoes and allowed Kushina to guide her inside, subtly breathing in the woman's floral scent as she passed. Intoxicating.

"I actually just got back from a mission. You know your way around, why don't you just settle in while I pop upstairs for a shower?" Kushina gestured towards the staircase before twirling around, red hair swirling through the air as she ascended, hips swaying with inadvertent allure. Sakura watched Kushina until she was completely out of sight.

Smirking, Sakura placed the duffle bag on the ground. Step one was complete, and all she needed for step two was the bottle she was currently fishing out of said bag. In her hands was incredibly potent sake, straight from Tsunade's personal stores, famous for its deceptively light flavor and the spectacular punch it packed. It was the perfect sake for getting drunk before you even knew that you'd had much of anything to drink at all.

Placing the bottle on the coffee table, Sakura removed her medical apron, folding and neatly storing it amongst her other supplies. With a sigh, she threw herself on the plush couch, waiting for Kushina to get out of her shower. Not ten minutes later Kushina returned, hair damp and clinging to the sides of her neck. Sakura felt the distinct twist of arousal in her abdomen as she studied the vision in front of her. Low slung orange sweat pants curved deliciously around the swell of her hips, hanging slightly too long over her bare feet. A black tank rode up her taut stomach, revealing a tantalizing strip of pale skin and drawing tight across her beautifully rounded and braless chest.

Not noticing Sakura's vehement admiration, Kushina carelessly flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. Sakura watched a drop of water travel seductively from her jaw, down her neck, over her clavicle, and into the generous curve of her breast. She wished she could follow that droplet further.

Sakura was interrupted from her musings when Kushina plopped down next to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sake?"

Sakura feigned disinterest.

"I thought that maybe Naruto and I would have a bit of a drink, but he's obviously not here. Tell me Kushina-san, can you hold your alcohol?"

"Psh, just Kushina, please. And honey, I've been drinking since before you were born."

With that, the redhead grabbed the bottle from the table and took a long swig. In the end all Uzumaki's were the same; challenge them and they'll go all out. Kushina swallowed, took another generous gulp, then handed the container to Sakura. The medic's pink tongue lightly traced the rim, savoring the indirect kiss, before she too allowed the tongue numbing alcohol to burn its was down her throat.

"Mm, this is quality stuff," said Kushina as she accepted the bottle again.

"Straight from our hokage herself," Sakura replied, already feeling warmer.

Kushina giggled in response and hugged the bottle to her chest, fitting the ceramic nicely between her pale globes.

"I can't remember the last time I got drunk," Kushina said, leaning towards Sakura as though she was divulging an S-class secret, "Minato was a bit of a goody-two shoes. He didn't like booze...I like booze though."

She giggled again before shoving the bottle at Sakura. Sake sloshed onto her hand and ran down her arm, but Kushina simply caught the renegade liquid on her tongue and licked up her limb, effectively cleaning it.

Sakura's control only went so far.

"So Kushina, have you been seeing anyone lately?" She asked, pink lashes fluttering innocently against rosy cheeks.

"Pshhh, no way. I'm a mom, Sakura-chan!" She said, flapping her hand distractedly, head flopped down on her own shoulder. "Do you want a secret, Sakura-chan? I bet you do, everyone likes secrets! Well, I'll tell you one. I haven't even had sex since Naruto's dad died. Shhh! Don't tell anyone."

Sakura's gut twisted in lecherous satisfaction.

"No once?!" She cried, hardly daring to believe her luck.

Kushina shook her head wildly, flopping the drying tendrils of her hair back and forth. A few stray strands stuck themselves between her glistening lips, and Sakura took advantage of the situation and reached out, letting her fingers lightly trace their plump outline before removing the hair.

"Just because you're a mother doesn't mean you can't have a relationship," Sakura said, eyes boring their way into Kushina's flushed visage.

"It's just not a prio-priority," she stammered, the alcohol stealing her ability to articulate.

"Naruto's an adult now though. You can make yourself a priority again," Sakura said, taking Kushina's hand in hers. "Why don't we do your hair now?" She asked, already dragging the woman from her seat.

The trip up the stairs was arduous. Kushina was smashed, Sakura was tipsy, and she was basically carrying both her bag and her woman in her arms. She was suddenly glad for her experience in carrying drunk older women. Tsunade's teachings were proving to be useful in a whole number of ways tonight.

"Whats the bag for?" Kushina slurred, making a grab for the jauntily jangling zipper.

"You'll find out soon," Sakura said.

"Okay, if you say so..." Naruto's mother was definitely similar to her son. That pout was killer.

Kushina stumbled towards her door once Sakura finally managed to drag everything and everyone up the stairs. She bounced from one side of the hallway to the other, pushing herself off of one wall only to find herself meeting the other. Amused, Sakura opened the door herself and pulled the redhead in with her. Behind her she closed and locked the knob with a press of her thumb.

"No one's done my hair in a long time," said Kushina as she collapsed on the bed, sprawling herself amongst the blankets.

Sakura sat next to her and reverently ran her fingers over the fiery mane. It was so soft and smooth and Sakura soon felt herself falling into a near trance. Delicate fingers twirled themselves amongst the strands and Sakura pulled lightly on the hair in her grip, biting her lip to hold back the moan threatening to escape.

Kushina had no such stipulations though. As soon as Sakura's digits began to massage her scalp she groaned and arched her head further into the gentle rubbing. Unable to contain herself, Sakura leaned down and buried her nose into the scarlet tresses. Kushina turned over to rid herself of the ticking sensation of Sakura's breath, but instead of escaping the pink haired woman, she simply managed to roll herself completely underneath her.

Sakura was acutely aware of the soft curves that enveloped her body in their warmth, just as she was aware of the faint breaths of air that gently caressed her face. Her arousal reached a new high, especially when Kushina's thigh accidentally lodged itself between her legs. Hissing out a final breath, Sakura gathered her courage and grabbed the redhead's face between her two hands. In one motion she surged forwards, capturing the surprised woman's lips in her own.

Kushina sat still beneath the medic, her hands hanging loosely at her sides and her eyes wide open in shock. Sakura moaned and ran her tongue across her bottom lip, pleading entry. Dazedly, Kushina complied, lightly parting her mouth and granting Sakura's tongue admittance. Her appendage stoked Kushina's own, coaxing it to respond to her ministrations.

Sakura could physically feel the moment of Kushina's surrender. Her blue eyes squeezed tightly shut and she wrapped her arms around the medic's neck as though she was drowning and Sakura was the only thing keeping her from death. The previously one-sided kiss became a ferocious dance of tongues, teeth, and swallowed moans. Spurred on by the alcohol, Kushina was the first to reach to remove their clothing. Her fingers grabbed at the zipper of Sakura's red top, pulling down viciously and pushing it off her shoulders. Sakura responded by trailing her fingers against the hem of Kushina's tank, then reaching her hand underneath and rolling it over her heaving chest and her face, ending with her arms captured behind her head by the fabric.

Sakura sat up and inspected her work. Kushina was panting heavily and her lips were red and swollen from kissing. Her breasts were heavy and had yet to succumb to the cruel grip of gravity. Sakura would never have been able to guess her true age just from looking at her.

Hunching over the older woman, Sakura lowered her lips to a dusky pink nipple and allowed herself to latch onto the globe. Her hands creeped forwards and began to squeeze over what she could not fit into her mouth. Sakura sucked ardently, incorporating teeth and tongue to her lavish worship as her lower half rubbed anomalistically into Kushina's thigh. The spandex shorts she wore were nearly soaked through, and Kushina could feel the damp heat of her arousal through her sweats.

Suddenly Sakura's weight lifted off of Kushina, and she found herself alone in her bed. Confused, she sat up, discarding her shirt in the process.

"Sakura?" She asked, voice husky.

"I'm just getting a few things," Sakura responded from her position at the foot of the bed.

Peering over the edge, Kushina saw Sakura ruffling through her bag, extracting an item and hiding it behind her. Before the older woman could so much as question Sakura's actions, she was distracted by the pink haired woman standing, smirking, and slowly pushing her spandex shorts down her hips. Inch by inch, Sakura's womanhood was exposed. Kushina felt as if all of the air in the room was escaping as Sakura threw away the shorts and crawled into bed once again.

"Have you even been with a woman, Ku-shin-a?" Sakura purred as she rubbed her cheek against the fabric on her thigh.

"N-no," Kushina stammered, rubbing her thighs together to ease her arousal.

"Lucky me."

Sakura ran her hands up Kushina's legs, then took hold of the sweat pants and dragged them back down, leaving both of them completely naked. With no warning, Sakura began planting kisses to the soft skin behind her knee, gradually moving upwards until she was smirking up at her bed partner from the apex of her legs. Kushina watched in wonder as Sakura closed her eyes and dragged her tongue over the wet slit of her sex, from perineum to clit. The pleasure was too much, and soon the redhead was grabbing Sakura's head and pushing her closer. With a grin, Sakura sucked mercilessly on the hooded pearl while slipping two fingers directly into her victim's soaked core. It was too much, and with a helpless cry Kushina arched and contracted, succumbing to the pleasure Sakura was bestowing upon her. The younger woman disentangled herself from the redhead as she once again climbed off the bed, leaving a shuddering Kushina to ride out the after effects of her orgasm.

Kushina returned to reality when she heard a distinctive click of metal on metal.

"Just wait there, I have a surprise for you," said Sakura as she rejoined her lover.

Sakura threw Kushina's legs over her hips and pressed forward. Blue eyes widened in shock as she felt the tip of something quite distinctly cock-shaped rub up and down her slick slit.

"Wha-"

Sakura stood on her knees, hand resting on her hip. Buckled across her pelvis was a large, red strap-on. Kushina gulped audibly as she felt arousal begin to stir once again in her stomach.

"Do you like it? I bought it just for you," Sakura declared, her voice low and throaty as she situated herself between Kushina's parted thighs.

Before she could respond (or even come up with an appropriate response), the young woman grabbed ahold of Kushina's waist with a bruising grip and slammed fully into her core. The redhead didn't know what to do. The pleasure of being so completely full after so long was overwhelming. Her hands groped blindly at the sheets behind her as she was impaled again and again upon Sakura's strap-on. With each thrust her generous breasts bounced and jiggled, enticing Sakura in their wonton display.

Kushina was absolutely beautiful, splayed out as she was upon her red hair and sheets, but Sakura wanted more. With the grace and strength of a skilled kunoichi, Sakura flipped their positions so that she sat, back resting against the headboard, with Kushina seated heavily in her lap.

"Ride me," She commanded, her voice inviting no room for argument.

Not that Kushina would argue at this point. She felt amazing, better than she had felt in years. God, how had she gone so long without this in her life? She couldn't even remember why she had abstained, all Kushina could think of was the white hot pleasure coiling in her center. Her hips began to roll faster and faster, until she was practically bouncing herself onto the strap-on, chasing her orgasm for all she was worth.

"Oh god, Sakura!" She yelled, leaning down to kiss the awe-struck medic.

It was too much for Sakura, and she practically threw Kushina away in her lust, tossing her onto her hands and knees. Sakura pushed down her lover's shoulders, grabbed her vibrant hair, and thrust so aggressively into her heat that the slap of skin on skin was audible. Sakura used her firm grip like a leash, pulling back the older woman's head, putting her lust filled face on full display. Their bodies smacked together violently, and in that moment Kushina was sure that this young woman with a fake cock was a better lover than her late husband had ever been.

"S-Sakur-ahhh," she moaned, "I need you. Oh, oh god, please."

With a deft twist, Sakura removed the strap-on and replaced it with her own weeping slit. Twisting herself so that their wet cores rubbed deliciously against each other, Sakura began to ascend to her own climax. The pleasure of the slick friction after holding back for so long was enthralling, and soon Sakura found herself reaching her peak. Wetness gushed forth, mingling lusciously with Kushina's own and dripping onto the bed beneath them.

Kushina continued to writhe onto her, and Sakura leaned back, pulling her lover with her until her dripping sex was poised perfectly over her waiting mouth, and her own was directly beneath the redhead's. All sense of propriety or decency was gone. All that was left in Sakura's world was her mouth on Kushina, and Kushina's mouth on her. She forgot the age difference, she forgot that the woman was Naruto's mother, she forgot everything except for the open mouthed kisses and tongue lashing that she was delivering straight to Kushina's core. They chased their climaxes, allowing the pleasure to build until they both cried out in pure ecstasy, the juices of their love flowing freely from their abused slits.

Kushina barely managed to crawl back up to Sakura after she came, and as soon as her head reached the pillows she collapsed, an expression of contentment spreading beautifully over her face. Sakura unstuck the stray red strands from the dampness clinging to her cheek and smiled as they fell silkily through her fingers.

Red had always been Sakura's favorite color.

* * *

><p>I've never actually written yuri before, but all things considered I'd say this turned out surprisingly well. This was a request from a reader. If you also have a request then feel free to message me and we'll see what we can do. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a response.<p> 


End file.
